fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure/Chapter 8
Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure by LDEJRuff Chapter 8 - Bringing Back a Friend, and Returning Home Back in our universe, Stewie was still waiting for Brian and Vinny to return when a flash of white light filled his bedroom. Upon taking notice, he turned and saw his puppy counterpart holding his multiverse remote. "Puppy Stewie?" Stewie said, surprised. "What are you doing here? I was expecting Brian and Vinny to return." "I know," Puppy Stewie said. "They informed me what happened to my universe's Brian, and said that you have something that can bring him back." "Indeed, I do," Stewie agreed. "Let me just bring it out of my lab and show you where Human Brian is buried." Out in the backyard, Stewie took his puppy counterpart and showed him Human Brian's unmarked grave. "Well," Stewie began, "there he is." "An unmarked grave, huh?" Puppy Stewie said, unimpressed. "Wow. That's something original, even in your universe. "Don't worry, Puppy Stewie," Stewie informed. "There are other unmarked graves in our universe, like the ones on that TV show I watched." "We aren't going to set up a cutaway this time, are we?" Puppy Stewie asked. "Nope," Stewie answered. "Now, you pull out the revival ray and aim at the grave." "Well, okay," Puppy Stewie said, pulling out the revival ray. "Here goes nothing." With that, Puppy Stewie pulled the trigger. When he did, orange light emitted from the grave. Both Stewies shielded their eyes and ducked. Upon uncovering their eyes, they saw, in awe, Human Brian, fully resurrected, and without a scratch on his body and clothing. He wore gray pants, black shoes, a white shirt and a red collar with a tag (like the one Brian wore), and he had black hair and a long nose. "Brian!" Puppy Stewie said, shedding tears of joy. "You're alive, my friend!" "Hey, Stewie," Human Brian said, giving Puppy Stewie a hug. "Brian," Puppy Stewie began, "since you left our universe, the family bought another human. His name is Vinny, and he's a wonderful member of the family." "Wait," Human Brian halted. "You guys bought another human?" "Yes," Puppy Stewie answered. "But the Brian and Vinny in this universe are already friends and living under the same roof. I bet you can do the same for the Vinny in our universe. So please, give him a chance." "Well," Human Brian began, "okay. Here's hoping he's as good as you say he is." Both Human Brian and Puppy Stewie turned to Stewie, giving him a smile and waving goodbye. "Goodbye, Stewie," they said to him before Puppy Stewie pressed the button on his multiverse remote, transporting them out of our universe. Stewie waved back, smiling sadly. Back in the dog-dominant universe, Brian and Vinny, still in Puppy Stewie's room, were waiting for the room's owner to return with Human Brian. A flash of white light filled the room, and both Human Brian and Puppy Stewie were back in their home universe. "Hey, you're back!" Brian said, walking to them. "Am I glad to see you again, Human Brian." "Thanks, Brian," Human Brian said, shaking Brian's paw. "If it weren't for that invention of Stewie's, I would still be pushing up dasies." "Hey, Stewie, Blake, Ben," the four heard Human Vinny's voice say. "You've been quiet for the past half hour and your folks are startin' ta'... What the heck's goin' on in here? And who's the human?" "Brian Griffin," Human Brian replied, shaking Human Vinny's hand. "I say you must be Vinny." "Brian, huh?" Vinny said. "So, where've ya' been all this time? The family was gettin' real worried when ya' disappeared." Human Brian froze. "That doesn't matter right now," Human Brian replied, realizing. "What matters is I'm back home where I belong. So, shall we give this new friendship a start?" "Sure thing, Brian," Human Vinny answered. After reuniting Human Brian with the Dog Griffins and getting fresh batteries for the remote, Brian and Vinny waved farewell to this universe's Griffin family. "Goodbye, Blake," Dog Peter said, waving. "Goodbye, Ben. And thanks for finding Brian for us." "Bye, Griffins," Brian waved back. "We'll be sure to visit again, sometime," Vinny added. And with that, both Brian and Vinny walked on their way back to the park. Back in our universe, Brian and Vinny have returned safely to Stewie's bedroom. "Hey, welcome back, guys," Stewie said, walking to them. "Anyway, what's with the disguises? Oh, and by the way, Brian, Lois is looking for you. She's angry that you defecated on the lawn again." Vinny froze in realization. "Uh-oh," he said. "That wasn't Brian who..." "There you are, Brian!" the three heard Lois say in a rage like tone. "You've got a lot of explaining to do." "Wait, Lois," Vinny said, interrupting her. "Brian ain't the guilty one. I am." "Vinny," Lois wondered. "You?" "Yeah," Vinny replied. "I hope you can let me off with a warnin'." "Well," Lois began, "okay, Vinny. And Brian, I'm sorry for blaming you." "That's okay, Lois," Brian said. "I forgive you." Later that night, the two dogs spent the night sleeping in Stewie's room. Unknown to the three of them, Human Brian and Human Vinny watched through the window with content, happily knowing that they have made some friends in another universe. "Well, Brian," Human Vinny began, "it's great that we have friends, even outside our own universe." "Yes, Vinny," Human Brian agreed. "It is." And with that, Human Brian pressed the button on his universe's multiverse remote that sent both humans back to their home universe. The End Author's note: Again, the revival ray is from AnimatedNation's fanfic, "Brewie: Reviving His Lover". Category:Family Guy Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters